


Speak To Me

by Itookyourdoritos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itookyourdoritos/pseuds/Itookyourdoritos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a mute to the world, afraid to speak. He is abused at home, and outside of home. When Harry Styles shows up in his life, will Harry hurt him as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I sat with my knees to my chest, leaning against the bars of the playground. This was always my favourite place as a kid. Now, I'm 18 and it's still my favourite place.

This playground was there when I could escape from everything. I had a no good childhood at home, and I never went to school. But here, it was a good childhood.

As stupid as it sounds, the playground was only visited by me. So, I was alone, that's all I needed, that's all I care about. Nobody else knows about me here, about this place....

Or so I thought.

A boy came up to me with a half smile on his face. "I thought I'd be the only one here," he chuckled. I faked a faint smile as he sat next to me. "Are you new to this park?" He asked.

I shook my head and turned my body away from him, my knees still to my chest.

"Are you ok? You seem scared?" He asked, sounding worried. I shook my head no, I am not ok. My childhood traumatized me and now somebody knows where I am when I sneak out.

"What wrong?" He asked, moving so that he was facing me. He inched closer, causing me to flinch away, terrified of why he's getting to close to me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You can talk to me."

I can't talk... I haven't spoken ever, I'm afraid to.

"Please speak to me..." he trailed off, then his hand went nearly to my face. I screamed and pushed him away, then I ran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' thoughts about the world are getting to him. He's facing death, and feels like nobody will help him. But will he accept death?

My family and people close to me were vile and repulsive. They treated me like I should no longer exist...

No.

They treat me like I was a mistake.

No child should be abused, should be afraid to say their first word, should be afraid to call help.

Nobody is there for me. I scream and cry... I can't talk. Nobody will fall help for me, I'm trapped in this world that I do not want to live in.

The abusing started when I was months old, I wasn't even one. My mothers friend recorded my first beating, and that video haunts me to this day.

I was six months old, trying to crawl. My father yelled at me to stop, then pushed me back down to the ground, after finally having the strength just so get on my hands and knees.

I cried lying on the cold wooden floor. Then he hit me, yelling at me to stop crying. I was too young to know what he meant. The video was of him hurting me, until he had enough and left me outside.

They were all drunk that night, but they continued doing that sober when I got to being able to nearly talk. I never said my first words though. It's sad, I don't even know what my voice sounds like.

I am glad though. I would feel so terrible if somebody else were in my shoes, especially when I don't know. I'd take every hit for everyone. Nobody deserves this kind of hate.

And, my real parents didn't want me.

I guess that's what hurts the most. I was adopted by these people when I was born. They're not my birth parents. But, I call them my Mom and Dad because I don't know their names. If I knew their names, I would never call them my parents.

Every cue that I get for a beating is my name called upstairs, on the first floor. Yes, my room is a basement. It's freezing, but at least I have some clothes and a sheet. Then I'm not so cold. Plus, the heating system down here is different, so I secretly put on the heater, then when I wake up I turn it off so my parents don't know.

So, I go to the living room and see my parents. They blindfold me if it's a stranger. I'm abused and raped by people I don't even know!!! This is how sick the world can be, raping somebody who doesn't even know what he did wrong.

It's because I was born!! My conscience screams at me. I can not argue with it though. If I wasn't born, this wouldn't happen. If I wasn't born, I wouldn't be adopted. Yet, if I wasn't born, this would be happening to someone else.

Every time I limp to the basement, injured, I feel like I deserve death. I know about suicide. I may have never been at a school, but I sneak off to the library (other than the playground) so I can read and write and learn things from online school that's free.

About death, I deserve it. I have lived this life, it's not too early to end it. I can't run away, there are filthy disgusting people on the streets. I've been raped while walking down the streets, and I don't want that to happen again. That's why I just don't run away when I have the chance, I'm afraid of the beatings and raping on the street.

It's never too early to end your life, Louis, the angel and devil on my shoulders both say. An angel should never tell you to end your life, but mine does. That's terrible, I should die.

Why I haven't yet?

Because I always tell myself to live longer, maybe something great will happen...

But it hasn't.

Is it really too much to ask for something great? I just want this to end!!

I just need to live longer, then I will know how my future will be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Louis' parents leave, he sneaks to the park, where he first meets the curly haired, green eyed lad. When he runs away, he goes to the library, where he is shocked to see the good in people.  
> And, the chapters are now getting longer from here.

"Louis!" my father screamed. I gulped and went upstairs to the living room. I looked at him with my hands behind my back. "Why didn't you finish the dishes?" he asked. I would answer, but I'm afraid to. I guess not talking is why I'm punished so badly.

"Go finish the dishes, then come back for your punishment," he demanded. I nodded frantically and sped walked to the kitchen. I unloaded and loaded the dishwasher, then went back into the living room, kneeling in front of my father, who had his pants down and sitting on the couch. "You know what to do," he said. I nodded and sucked him off until he came.

How does somebody his age do this? It is truly disgusting. Especially because he adopted me. How did he get to adopt me!? Did my birth parents hate me that much!?! But how can a 43 year old man force an 18 year old to do these things? Why would you be a disgusting person every day? I don't get it.. I really don't.

"Go to your room," he told me after I put his pants on. I nodded and left to the basement. Night was nearly here, which means that he will be out tonight until 3 AM. Every Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday night, I'm home alone so I can sneak out and be free for a while. Now, it's Wednesday night, and I can sneak to the playground.

I got on my baggy black jumper and sat against the wall, my knees to my chest. I am thankful that they give me clothes, especially baggy clothes. I love baggy clothes. Well, skinny jeans and baggy tops.

I heard the door shut and I ran up the stairs and looked out the window, seeing my parents car back out of the drive way. About 5 minutes later, I turned off the security alarm and left the house.

I walked about a mile until I reached the woods. There were giants bushes that you can't see past. I went through them and found the secret playground. The bushes border the entire playground in a circle, so it's hard for anybody else to find this place. And it strangely doesn't make anybody else suspicious at all.

The playground was old and rusted, but I loved it. The swings were still usable, but for somebody my age, you'd not want to swing on it, just sit. The playground was small. A stair case, rock wall, and 3 slides. There was also one of those half circle monkey bars that's rusted. I remember hanging upside down and laughing on that when I was 5, when I first founded the place. I'm always happy alone, I can't stand being with somebody else, thanks to my traumatizing childhood.

I sat on the playground with my knees to my chest, observing the place. It's around 9 at night now. It's beautiful here, and I can hear the nearby river water, and the train passing by. Everything is so perfect about this place. I am so glad I came here the first time.

Suddenly, a boy came up to me, slightly smiling. "I thought I'd be the only one here," he chuckled. I failed at faking a smile as he sat beside me "Are you new to this park?" he asked me. I shook my head and turned my body away from him, hugging my knees tighter. I don't want to talk, and I'm sure that I can't talk.

"Are you ok? You seem scared?" he said, worried. Well, at least sounding worried. I shook my head no. I'm not ok with other people, I can't be with other people.. I'm just hurt every time.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He moved so that he sat in front of me. I looked up to his green eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you can talk to me," he said. I shook my head slightly, my hair falling in my face, breaking the eye contact.

"Please speak to me..." he trailed off, then his hand went to me face. I screamed and pushed him. I then ran away to the library.

I got there and went on the computer. The library is opened 24 hours, which I'm glad about, this is like the only library that does that.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" a worked asked. I gulped and shook my head. "Not used to new people?"

I shook my head and went to Google, typing in "online classes".

I got up and got some paper and a pen. "You're very quiet, sir," he pointed out, then I pointed to my voice. "You've never talked?" she asked. I nodded. Yes, I never talked. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you need anything, I will be at the main desk being bored to death. Not many people come here at night," she chuckled.

I half smiled and sat back down at the computer as she left. I went to English, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the boy from the park. "Hi. I followed you here. Are you ok?" he asked, yet again and sat in the chair next to me. I shook my head in disbelief, then started to type what it was telling me to. "Home school?" he asked. I shook my head.

He watched me curious, then I angrily wrote down on the blank sheet on computer paper.

_Look, I don't know who you are but please leave me alone. There's no good bothering me like this, I have no interest talking to anybody, and I'm glad because I can't. Just please, leave me be._

He read the paper and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not trying to bother you, I'm sorry. But a normal person shouldn't act like this. You came from a bad childhood, didn't you?" he asked. Tears started streaming down my face and I looked back at the screen, continuing to type.

"I'm Harry," he said. I then wrote down my name and started working again. "Lewis? Or Louis?" I held up two fingers, signaling that it was the second name.

"Well, Louis. I won't leave you until you loosen up. You're too afraid. What happened to make you afraid?" he asked. He is the weirdest person I've met. Why is he asking me all of this?

I ignored him and moved onto math. Since I'm still new to this, I'm only at multiplication and division. Normal people my age would be doing calculus or something like that.

"There are gaming websites that are math, but games, so it's interesting," he told me. I shrugged him off and did some math. This is my way of fun, I am not interested in games.

"I'm still not leaving, you need to speak to me," he continued. I shook my head and wrote;

_I can't talk!!! I've never even said my first word and I am NOT talking to a freak like you._

"Where did you come from? Haven't you ever seen a nice person!?" he asked, his voice raising. I flinched away, falling on the floor. I looked at him terrified, then his face softened up. "You haven't met a nice person, have you?" he asked. I shook my head, still having eye contact with him. He knelt down next to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about you, so I don't how how to treat you. You treat everybody different, how they should be treated. Not a lot of people do that, but I do," he said, then held his hand out. I shakily took it, then he helped me up off the ground.

"How old are you?" he asked. I held up one finger, then 8 fingers. "18?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm 16, still in school. Were you ever in school?" he asked. I shook my head, causing him to gasp. "Never?" I nodded. I don't even know what a school looks like. "You're lucky, but everybody should be educated."

I gave him a questioning look. Why am I lucky to not be in school?

"School is terrible. It's like 30 people stuck in a room and studying. It's no fun, but it's good to be educated," he said. I don't think I'd do good in school, then. Too many people.

"Do you want me to tutor you? I can help you," he offered. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm free every night. I don't have any friends like everybody else in school. They bully me because I'm gay. But, I am ok. So, if you need help, just talk to me," he said. I nodded, smiling a bit. He is nice, but I can't trust him all the way yet.

And he said he was gay? What is gay?

"When are you free next time?" he asked. I went to the desk and wrote that i could meet him here tomorrow, maybe. He nodded and smiled. "Ok, then I will see you here tomorrow. Bye Louis," he smiled, then left. I then got on the computer and brought up Google.

I typed in "Gay" and saw Wikipedia and the word "Homosexual". I then Googled that word, and learned what it meant.

Wait, so I have seen a boy and a girl, but never a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl.

I looked up the images and was shocked by what I saw. Mainly men were kissing, naked... Wow...

After looking at a few pictures, I felt a weird tingling down in my lower regions and I exited off of the tab.

"Turns you on, huh?" a voice said behind me. I jumped to see Harry. "Did you really think I'd leave?" he asked. I nodded, making him laugh. "I'm not going to leave you alone, that would be rude of me." he sat down in the seat he was sitting in before and I looked down, a bulge in my pants now fainted away.

"You now know what gay is. Sorry, I thought you knew what it was," he said. I nodded, signaling that it was ok. "Yes, gay is a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl, but that's more known as lesbian," he explained. I then wrote on the paper;

_How do you figure out who you are? What your likes and dislikes are?_

He read it and then looked at me. "You figure out through your life. And, no matter what your age is, you'll never know who you truly are, but you don't think that. Who knows, I could turn straight... Straight is a boy and a girl..." he said. I nodded, understanding what he means, then wrote;

_What do bullies do to you?_

"Well, they draw penises on my locker, they punch me, they spit on me, they call me terrible things... but being gay isn't a bad thing. It's who I am, I was born like this, there's nothing I can do about it," he replied. I gave him an apologizing look, then wrote more.

_I'm abused, ever since I was 6 months old and my "parents" were drunk. I never spoke my first word. I learned everything myself. I know what sexual activities are now because of the things I was forced to do, and I hated it all. I can't run away. i tried and I was just raped on the streets. I feel like I should die, but I am waiting for hope... Part of me says that I found it..._

He had a sad, yet happy, smile on his face. "I'm so sorry about that. Who or what made you have hope? Hope is a great thing, I'm glad you have some. No matter what, you shouldn't feel like you should die. Defeat is never an answer, remember that," he said.

I then pointed to him. He looked at me in shock. "I gave you hope?" he asked. I nodded, smiling a bit. He is the nicest person I've seen. Other than the worker (Who was probably just paid to be nice), he is the only person I met who is nice, and not hurting me.

_You are the only nice person I met. You'll be the only person who I'll live for now. But, don't be surprised if I end up being killed or killing myself. Thank you for showing up at the park, and showing up here when I ran. I'm sorry for running, though. You were just being nice. Even though you still give me hope, I'm not trusting you quite yet. Maybe later, then I can call us friends. But, I can't trust much of everybody right now._

"I totally understand, Louis. And, you're welcome. If I don't see you, then I'll know why. But, you're the only person I have myself. I don't have a family, they left me when they knew I was gay. I live here, at the library. That's why it's opened 24 hours, because of me," he said. I looked at him, shock filling me.

Why would somebody kick him out for being gay? That is not fair at all! From what I've seen, gay isn't a bad thing, and I would show those haters that gay isn't bad... If only I talked.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was midnight. Wow, the shortest of conversations are the longest. I logged out of the computer, then wrote to Harry.

I _need to be back home before 3. The terrible people who adopted me will be home after 3 and if they don't see me, I'm punished... hell, I'm punished no matter what..._

"Can I go with you, to keep you company?" he asked.

_Only if you're out before 3. I don't want you hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think so far, and thank you to those 6 kudos so far. It means a lot since I just created this account today :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to visit Louis' home, and troubles get in the way, to where one of them ends up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bad day and crying because "how to save a life" by the Fray is on the radio. This song makes me cry every time.
> 
> Well, I was crying before because I am being ignored by all my friends and my parents are giving me a hard time... This song just makes me even more emotional.
> 
> Vote to make me feel better?
> 
> :)
> 
> Oh no now "welcome to the black parade" by My Chemical Romance is on... This song makes me cry more than the Fray.
> 
> I am emotional today dont judge :p

We entered my house and I went to the kitchen, starving. I gave Harry a questioning look, pointing to the fridge. "No thanks," he said. "I'm not hungry."

I went up to him and pulled up his shirt, seeing his ribs. I knew he was too skinny by seeing his arms bruised from too much weight loss. I put his shirt back down and dragged him to the fridge. "Louis, I don't want to take your food," he protested. I rolled my eyes and pushed him more to the fridge.

He pulled out an apple and went to the sink. I have no idea why, but my parents makebme refridgerate the apples. Usually you only do that when the apple is cut or bitten into.

He washed off the apple then bit into it. I got my own apple and washed it. We ate in silence, then my eyes widened when I heard the front door open.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 1. They're here early!?!

I shot up and went to grab Harry to get him out, when my Dad's voice cut me off.

"So, you snuck your friend in?" He asked. I could tell by his voice he was sober. I stood up straight and faced my father. I shook my head. He is not my friend, I was just being nice.

"Sir, we are not friends. He was just helping me. I'm homeless, so he was just giving me some food," Harry said.

"Homeless, huh? Well, you could stay here," he said, an evil smirk growing on his face. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Harry. He is not staying here and being hurt by that disgusting man.

"Louis?" Harry questioned. "Don't worry, I'm not staying here," he told me. I let out a sigh of relief and let go of him. "I need to stay where I was."

I smiled at him and gasped in horror as my father grabbed him by the neck. I went to scream, but nothing came out. He threw Harry out of the house, then came up to me and punched me. I'm so used to it, it doesn't even hurt anymore.

He dragged me into my room and threw me on the ground, scraping my arm and knee open. Yeah that really hurt.  **(L from Death Note anybody?)**

He stripped my pants and his pants off then roughly flipped me to my stomach and entered everything. Most painful part of being raped; no lube.

After part one of my punishment, I pulled my pants back up, then saw my father come up to me with a knife. I looked at the small window and saw a face-like feature.

Harry.

He saw all of that, he saw me raped by this man. I mouthed to him that I'm sorry, then I took the knife and stabbed myself, passing out.

*****

I woke up in the hospital room, my chest hurting like a bitch. Damn it, I didn't die.

Did Harry save me? No. He doesn't have a phone, he couldn't have saved me. But who did? My mother and father wouldn't save my life.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Harry came in. "You're lucky I stole some dudes phone at school yesterday," he said, faking a laugh. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

He handed me a piece of paper and a pen, then went to a counter and got a clip board. I wrote to him;

_I'd rather kill myself than be killed._

He sighed as he read it. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something so you didn't have to do that. But, how did you think he'd kill you?" He asked.

_He only brings the knife when he wants to kill me._

"Oh," he trailed off, reading it. I nodded, then lied back down, not remembering when I sat up. "They both are arrested, now. And... I have a home now," he said.

I then sat up with a huge smile. I went to tell him "that's great", but nothing came out. I frowned and I felt tears form in my eyes. I want to speak, but I can't. I fucking can't!!!

"I think I know what you want to say," he chuckled. "Uh, the flat is for both of us. Somebody paid it for us with will pay for a couple months until we are good on our own," he continued.

This is fantastic! I am getting a home!! I don't care I will be with a stranger, I'm just happy that I am now free. I have been waiting for this moment.

"I take it you're happy?" he asked. I nodded, still smiling like an idiot.

"I'm glad, then. I saw what he did to you, that was terrible. I couldn't let that continue. To be honest, I didn't think you were telling to truth. But now I know, and I used the dudes phone to call the cops and an ambulance," he said.

_I think I shouldn't have said anything about my life, though. You were open with me, so I was open to you. I guess I should keep things to myself. I'm sorry. It's just, I'm new to friendships, or people being nice to me._

"It's ok Lou, I get it. I guess I'm open about myself so I can see what people think of me, you know?"

_I understand... And Lou?_

"Yes, Lou. I think it's a good nickname for you," he laughed.

_Well... Hazza... That's your nickname :)_

"And I love the nickname," he smiled. I smiled back, then my happy face faded when the door opened and a woman looking similar to me entered the room.

"Louis? My son. You're ok!" she cheered, then embraced me in a hug.

She pulled away when I didn't hug back and looked at me confused. "What's wrong? Louis, I'm your birth mother, Jay. I am so sorry. If I would've known what Jace and Niki were like that, I wouldn't have given you to them. I am your real mother. I never wanted to get rid of you, but your father and I couldn't afford to take care of a child," she kept rambling on about how sorry she was, but I was muting her out and looking into her eyes.

Something in her eyes is making me believe that she is telling the truth. I can't trust her, though. I am only being with Harry because we now have each other to depend on. I'm still not sure if I would consider him my friend, yet. It has only been one night.

I looked at the clock in the corner and noticed that it was One in the morning again. I'm so confused.

"Lou, you ok?" Harry asked. I then got out the paper and pen.

_How long was I out for? And how are you two here after visiting hours?_

_  
_"You were out for 3 days in a coma. And I have no idea how they allowed me to stay here, and she's here because this is the hospital you were born in. They found contact to her," Harry said.

Everything makes sense a little. So she IS my mother, my real mother. Not Niki... Was that her name? I don't know, and I don't care anymore, they're gone now and I could care less.

"Louis, you get to leave tomorrow. You get to see your new house tomorrow," Mom said.

I nodded, smiling a bit.

"You're pretty quiet, Louis," she said, frowning.

"He doesn't talk," Harry said. Mom then looked at me in shock.

"Y-you can't?" she asked.

"He never spoke his first word, he was too afraid... He's never spoken," Harry said.

"Oh Louis," she cried and hugged me. I hesitated before hugging back, starting to trust her more too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my music is torturing me. Amnesia by 5sos came on which killed me, then Beautiful With You by Halestorm came on.. I am a sobbing mess..
> 
> Oh god now Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee....
> 
> Im dead..
> 
> How is it not my time of the month, seriously?
> 
> Please comment what you think!! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry see their new home, but it isn't the last of the terrible "Father" until the end.

"Close your eyes," Harry said. I did so and felt something wrap over my eyes. My eyes shot wide opened as I saw nothing. I ripped then off and ran a few feet away from him.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to the blindfolds, then realization hit him. "Oh, Lou I am so sorry. I didn't know. I won't hurt you, I promise. Here, I won't use the handcuffs," he said. I went to him and shut my eyes again

His hands covered my eyes and my Mom unlocked the door. I couldn't see her, but I heard the door unlock. Harry helped me inside and removed his hands. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

The house was amazing. And it's ours, mine and Harry's! Sure, we've only known each other for four days, with one of me being awake, but I don't care. I have a home, I'm no longer in the basement.

"You like it?" he asked me. I nodded and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I have never been this excited, ever.

He and my Mom laughed as I let go and went back to the floor. "Take it you like it?" Mom asked. I nodded and hugged her. "I knew you would. Well, I have to go. Your little sister is at a baby sitter's home and probably torturing the baby sitter," she chuckled, pulling back.

I looked at her confused. Sister?

"You have a sister, Elise. She's 8 years old. She's a huge trouble maker," he chuckled.

Something hurt in my chest. My parents gave me away, then had a child years later... Ok... Couldn't they have taken me back? Did they not want me that much?

I faked a smile and nodded. "I love you, Louis," she said. I nodded, not sure if I should mouth that I love her back. She just smiled, then left.

I sighed and looked around. Everything looked so unreal. I knew that I shouldn't give up, and I almost did. I guess it's good that I did or else I wouldn't be here.

"You ok?" Harry asked. I looked into him and nodded. Though he saw the tears I was trying to hold and took me in for a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked. We pulled back and we went to the kitchen, where a whiteboard and a marker was on the fridge. He handed it to me, then I started to write.

_I have a sister. Yeah, I guess that's good, but they never thought of visiting me or taking me back when they could... They just had another kid. Did they even remember about me?_

Harry read what I wrote and sighed. "I don't know, Lou. I can't answer than, I'm sorry," he said. I nodded, signaling that is was ok. I smiled, then took Harry's hand and pushed him so he could show me around the flat.

He chuckled and took me to a certain room. "This is your room," he said. I gasped in shock and looked around at everything.

I ran around and looked at everything. There's a bed! And a TV! And a night stand! And a desk!! AND A CLOSET FULL OF CLOTHES!!!

I ran to Harry and hugged him. I love it!! But this is too much, I need to pay him back. "I take it you like it?" he asked. I nodded. I love it! I wish I could tell him though.. I feel terrible. I am trying to talk but I can't!

I don't understand. I can make a sound, but I can't talk. I guess it's because I don't really know fully how to yet. That has to be why. but, I'm so confused about it!!

I pulled back upset. I wish I can talk to him, I really do. One of these days, I will. Until then, I'll just keep practicing. Maybe working on mouth movements will help. I can make sound, maybe it will help if I learn how to move my lips when I talk. Then I will do both at the same time. It seems like that's the best strategy  right now since it's been 18 years of no talking, almost 19 since its November, almost my birthday in less then a month.

"Well, when you want to, I'll be in the living room watching TV. Then we can go get some dinner," he gave me a friendly kiss to my cheek, then left.

I looked around slowly in awe. Everything was so perfect. I'm so glad I survived now, really. If I died, I wouldn't be here. Harry is so nice too, he's letting me stay here with him. He could live here by himself, but no.

Wait... He's 16..

He's only here because of me. If I weren't here, he'd be in a foster home or somewhere.

I'm so confused now. What if I wasn't here, then what would happen? Would Harry still be homeless? Or would he have been found?

Whatever it is, I'm glad wee are both here. I already met Harry, and I would like to see him again because he's so nice and caring. Now, I can see him every day.

Suddenly, I heard him scream and footsteps lead up to my room... Jace...

*****

My cries were silent while I was in the trunk of the car, blindfolded and tied up. I thought he was arrested, why is he here?

The ropes on my wrists were cutting the skin as I moved in the car on the bumpy road. My pants were being torn up by the ropes and starting to burn my skin. It didn't really hurt though. Rope burn is common for me .

The car then stopped and I heard Jace getting out. The trunk opened and he pulled me out. He threw me to the ground and stomped on me several times. "You thought you could get away?" he asked, and I could sense so much evil in his voice.

More tears rushed down my face as I heard a clicking noise... A gun.

I knew I would be dead soon. I got my hopes up for nothing. I thought Harry would be my savior, my ticket away from all of this. But no... He wasn't. I'm going to be shot to death right here.

"NO!!" a voice cried... A girls voice. Then the sound of the gun shot rung twice.

I wasn't shot...

"Lou, you ok?" Harry's voice asked, then he took the blindfold off. I got off the ground and flew in his arms. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You're lucky your sister was brought here too... Yet not so lucky," he said. I pulled away and looked at a girl's body... Then Jace's body.

I awkwardly crawled to the girl. She looks like me. She's my sister. That's Elise. She risked her life for mine.

Both Jace and Elise are dead. Jace committed suicide after he killed Elise.

I looked at Harry with tears in my eyes. He took the roped off with a pocket knife and I embraced him in a hug. I never met my own sister properly. And now she's dead. She was shot in the brain. She's gone forever.

He comforted me as I cried. I will never forget what Elise did for me. I'm so thankful, yet so confused.

Sirens grew near and cops came out, guns pointed to us. I yelped and latched onto Harry tighter, my face hidden in his chest. I heard the cops approach us. "Sir, please sit by him," he said. I looked at them nervously and noticed that they didn't have the guns pointed anymore. I gulped, nodding, and crawled onto the ground beside Harry.

"It's ok Lou, don't worry," Harry comforted me. A cop then knelt down to our height.

"Your name is Lou?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's Louis," Harry said.

"Sir, we need to have him talk for himself," the cop said. My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head frantically, backing up.

"He can't talk, officer. He's never spoken in his life," Harry said.

"Is it true?" the cop asked. I nodded, then leaned on Harry's side again. "Ok... Louis. Did you see what happened?" he asked. I shook my head and grabbed the blindfold and handcuffs. "Do you know this girl?" he asked. I signaled that I for of do, since I know who she is... but I never properly met her.

"She is Louis' sister, Elise. This is their first meet," Harry said. I nodded, so they know he's telling the truth.

"How come you can't talk?" another officer said.

"Louis was abused by that dead man over there, Jace. He was always afraid to talk. Ever since he was.. What was it, like a year old?" Harry asked. I shook my head and pointed down, then held up six fingers. "6 months?" he asked. I nodded. "Six months old, he was. I just met him the other day," Harry finished.

"Jace did escape from jail while in the cop car and now I know where he was. Where do you 2 live?" the first cop asked.

"We live together in a flat nearby. Louis doesn't trust people after what's happened to him for nearly 19 years, he barely trusts me... I happen to be there for him though. Somebody gave us the flat since I was homeless," Harry said. I went back to Harry's side and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you trust Harry, Louis?" the cop asked.

Do I trust him? He was there for me. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here and he wouldn't let me stay with him.

I nodded and smiled, having my grip tighter on Harry.

"Ok. Well, there's not much we can do for you. We know Jace shot her and himself. So, we hope you get home safely," the cop said. Harry and I got up and nodded, waving to the cops.

When Harry and I got home, I didn't feel safe anymore. I need to feel save in my own home. We've been here for like 20 minutes and that happened.

But, Jace is dead. The worst has to be over now. Niki is probably still in jail, they said Jace escaped. "What's wrong Lou?" Harry asked.

I looked at him, and he can see the worry in my eyes. "Jace is dead and Niki is in jail. Don't worry. I won't let anybody hurt you anymore," he said.

The eye contact between us changed when his eyes looked in mine with lust. He likes me? No, he couldn't. Plus, we've only known each other for 4 days... One with me conscious.

"I really like you," he said, answering my question. "Not just your looks, but who you are. I know you probably don't want a relationship, since we just got to the trusting part of us... But no matter what, I want to help you," he said. I smiled and hugged him.

Harry always knows what to say, he is so nice and caring. He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

But what is a relationship? Is that where gay comes in? I know people kiss and do sexual things... But I never heard of a relationship.

Are they related? Is a relationship sexual things? Or can a relationship be without those things?

Or are they two opposite things??

...

Google will help me...


End file.
